


SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN (Teen!Reader x Breakfast Club member)

by bloodrosered



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Detention, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosered/pseuds/bloodrosered
Summary: You are stuck in detention with five students from different cliques. You come up with an idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with each one.





	1. Let the Game Begin

**2:00 PM**

Only two hours until it was time to go home. You've been stuck in detention with the Breakfast Club: Brian Johnson, the brain, Andrew Clark, the athlete, Allison Reynolds, the basket case, Claire Stanish, the princess, and John Bender, the criminal. 

Given that it was boring and going slow, you all hoped Vernon would stay out of the way for a while. You had to admit that the last few hours were interesting since Bender closed the door and helped sneak you out to get some weed from his locker. After unwinding from the 'study break', you were all bored again. 

"So...what should we do now?" Brian asked, sitting back on the couch. 

"We could play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" you suggest with a shrug. 

A few of them looked uncomfortable, glancing at each other with uncertainty...with the exception of Bender. 

"I'm in," Bender said with a salacious grin. "I'm looking forward to copping Queenie a feel.”

Claire rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Bender," she said. 

"We should make it random," you said, agreeing with Claire. "We'll need something to spin though." 

Bender dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his switchblade, opening the blade with a click of a button. 

"Easy peasy!" he said. 

The rest of the detainees and you looked uneasy at the idea of using a switchblade to play the game, along with the fact Vernon might find out.

“Put that away, you crazy asshole!” Andrew said. “Vernon’s gonna kill you if he sees that!”

“So what? I’ve got two months worth of detention,” Bender shot back. “If it’ll make you pansy asses feel safer, I’ll hide it in my pocket while you all are spending seven minutes in Heaven.”

“Fair enough,” you said. 

Everyone sits on the floor, Bender placed his switchblade on an atlas. 

"Let's play!" Bender said. 

He spun the switchblade, which went around and around until it pointed at the chosen Breakfast Club member who you had to spend seven minutes in heaven with...


	2. Brian Johnson (the Brain) x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Brian Johnson end up in the closet to play the game

...the switchblade slowed down to a stop; the tip of the knife pointed at Brian Johnson, the shy nerd of the group. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw he was chosen. He put a hand up to his chest as if to indicate 'who, me?' 

Bender hooted. “Looks like dork is the lucky winner!” he teased. 

The geek blushed, gulping and rubbing his neck as he looked at you, realizing he would be spending Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

“Let’s go, love birds!” Bender said. “(your name), dork...closet...seven minutes.”

Bender opened the door to a room, the two of you are shoved in.

“Be sure to pop Johnson’s cherry while you’re in there!” Bender teased, laughing.

Brian went completely red. You glare at Bender, knowing the geek was embarrassed enough already. 

“Shut up, Bender!” you shot back. 

The door slammed behind you. You and Brian stand there, face to face. He shuffled his foot nervously on the floor, playing with the sleeve of his green sweatshirt and looking down at his blue Nike shoes. You look him over and notice how adorable he is: his wavy sandy hair, his shy blue eyes, his Cupid bow lips that pouted slightly. His face is angelic: sweet and innocent. He looked up at you, swallowing. You see his freckled cheeks are rosy. His forehead is sweating. He’s trembling. 

“I...” the geek began; his voice was soft and slightly lispy on account of his braces. 

You tilt your head, waiting for the Brain to speak. He shakes his head, embarrassed.

“I-I usually don’t play games like this,” he admitted. "Actually...I've never played anything like this." 

“It’s OK, Brian,” you assure. “We don’t have to do anything. We can just talk.”

Brian a little bit, then glanced at the door, thinking about what Bender said. 

“What if everyone asks how it was?” he said. 

“Just tell them we kissed,” you replied with a shrug.

"You mean lie?" 

You nod. 

“I’m a terrible liar,” he said. 

“Well...maybe you need some practice.”

“At lying? Oh! No. I couldn’t...plus I don’t like it.”

“I meant at kissing,” you said with a chuckle. 

"Oh! Right..." he said, chuckling nervously. "But I wouldn’t know what to do. I-I never kissed anyone before...”

“Well,” you said. “We can go slow.”

The geek nodded, tensing up. “What do I do?” He asked.

“Well, relax...”

Brian is so tense. It almost seems like anyone who tried to tell him to relax, he got more scared. You try to think of ideas that would help him. You recall a conversation you had with him about his interests. 

“How about we role play?” you suggest. 

The nerd perked up at this suggestion. 

"Like Dungeons and Dragons?" he asked intrigued. 

"Something like that, but...I was thinking along the lines of _Star Trek_. Remember that episode of Star Trek when Lt. Uhura kissed Captain Kirk?”

“Do I!” He said, getting excited. "It was...quite rad." 

"I imagine Shatner and Nichols were probably nervous about kissing on TV," you said. "Given it was the first interracial kiss on TV, it was a huge deal back then." 

"It sure was," Brian said. "My mom was really shocked over that. She wouldn't let me watch the show for a while."

"OK. So, let's just imagine we're in that episode, I'll be Uhura and you can be Captain Kirk." 

The geek was trembling with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He was thrilled to be playing a role from his favorite show. Yet, he wished he had Captain Kirk's confidence. How he got all the ladies. Just one kiss from him and they swooned over him. Swallowing, he wiped his shaky palms on his pants. You step up to him; he stands at 5’9”, you are (your height). The geek bit his lip. You can see he had been doing it for a while since it had turned a shade of pink.

“We can say the lines from the episode,” you suggest.

“That would help,” Brian said.

You start with Lt. Uhura’s line, imitating her voice. “I’m so very frightened, Captain...”

The geek answered in Captain Kirk’s voice (poorly imitated, but still, it gave him some confidence). “That’s how they want you to feel. It makes them feel alive.”

The two of you role play the episode out until Brian wrapped his gangly arms around you. You plant your hands on his shoulders. His body was still trembling. You gaze into his blues with your (eye color). You lean forward slightly in hopes to encourage him to make a move. He's frozen, scared. 

You gently brush your nose against his. A soft exhale escapes from his lips and you brush your lips against him. He pulled back a bit, then relaxed as you planted a kiss on his adorable lips. 

You keep it closed lipped so you don't freak him out. He becomes drawn in like a moth to a flame, hungry for more kisses. Your hand moves up to his sandy hair, massaging his scalp. He lets out a soft moan, his hands resting on your waist, moving up to your back. 

He pulls away momentarily, his cheeks and ears are red. 

"Did I drool?" he asked worried. "Sorry...I get...like that sometimes..." 

"No," you said. "Just swallow if you're worried. Let's keep going. You're doing great." 

Brian nodded. He leaned back in to kiss you again. You decide to tease his lips with your tongue. He jumped back a bit, blushing. 

"Sorry," you said. "Didn't mean to scare you." 

"It's OK. Can we try it?" 

You nod, lean back in to resume kissing. You tease him with your tongue, he slowly opens up. He's still shy. He relaxes and let's you take the lead for a while. Your tongue brushes against his, tasting him. Feeling a bit saucy, you give it a suck, which is a shock wave for him; his confidence boosts and he takes a chance to explore your mouth with his tongue; the metal of his orthodontia scrapes your lips slightly. 

You pull him closer, pressing his thin frame into yours. He moans as he gets into it, his kisses becoming hungrier. His fingers thread your (hair length and color) as the kiss deepens. You both change angles of your heads. He follows your lead. You're quite impressed that he's actually a natural despite his inexperience. 

Soon the door opens, interrupting your intimate moment. 

"TIME'S UP, _lo-vers_!" Bender's taunting voice cuts through the atmosphere. 

The two of you pull away, flushed and wet lipped. The hoots from your classmates are heard from outside, mainly from Bender. The two of you walk out of the room, greeted by cheers and applause from your classmates. Brian especially is embarrassed. 

"Alright, dweeb!" Bender cheered, clapping an arm around his shoulder. "How was it?" 

Brian blushed. "It was good," he mumbled, rubbing his neck. 

He looks over at you, grateful that you helped him get a little practice and boost his confidence to do so. The two of you sit back at the table, ready to do the next round.


	3. Andrew Clark (the Athlete x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Andrew have a round of Seven Minutes in Heaven

...the switchblade began to slow down until it pointed straight at Andrew Clark, who was sitting next to Claire. You watched as the athlete puffed up his chest upon seeing you as if to show how confident he was.

"Alrighty, Sporto!" Bender cheered. "This should be a piece of cake for you. Given you've gotten laid plenty of times." 

Andrew rolled his eyes, ignoring the criminal's quips. The two of you walk over to the enclosed room where you would be spending Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

"(Your name) and Sporto got seven minutes," Bender said. "Hope you can hold your load that long, Clark." 

"Go to Hell, Bender!" Andrew said sharply, giving him a dirty look. 

The jock grabbed the door and slammed it shut on Bender's smug face. He shook his head in irritation. 

"Scumbag," he muttered. 

"Sorry, what?" you asked. 

"Not you," he apologized quickly. "Bender's just one big pain in the ass." 

"Well...he did make detention pretty interesting today," you reply with a shrug. 

"True. But just because he lives in here doesn't give him the right to be one." 

The two of you are facing each other. You study the athlete that's standing there. While you had first seen him with his letterman jacket and his blue hoodie, they're long gone now. He's currently wearing a blue Nike (TM) tank top, revealing his chiseled frame and muscled arms. Around his neck hung a silver chain with a pendant that you couldn't exactly make out (a good luck charm, perhaps?). Behind the overconfidence of the athlete, you could see he was uncomfortable. His light blue eyes. His light brown hair that was neatly combed to the side. His cheeks were flushed (could it be due to his earlier anger at Bender?). 

"So...you ever played this game before?" you decide to ask. 

"A few times," he said. "Mostly at my friends' parties." 

Wanting to find out a little more about his experience, you decide to use some metaphors with baseball.

"What's the furthest you've gone...in terms of bases?" 

"Little personal, don't you think?" he said a bit uncomfortable. 

"Well, if it helps put you at ease, I've gotten to second base," you said, knowing he liked some competition.

"Third base," he said. 

You're actually surprised by this answer since you always assumed jocks were such horn dogs that had this unending desire to get laid. 

"Huh. I always thought jocks were up to their hips in ladies, getting laid 24/7." 

Andrew laughs. "Some do. I've told my friends that I've gotten laid, but it's mostly for show," he said. "They get pretty impressed when I make up a lot shit about it." 

"So...why haven't you gone all the way?" you ask, tilting your head.

The tone changes as Andrew looks down at his shoes. He heaves a sigh. 

"The truth is," he said seriously. "My old man thinks I should be focusing on winning tournaments than getting laid. He thinks dating is a waste of time and that I should stay focused on the next meet if and when a scout comes. They might offer me a full time scholarship to a great college. My old man said I'll have plenty of time to date once I'm at college." 

He frowns as he mentions his father. You can tell there's a feeling of resentment with the athlete. 

"Is that what you want?" you ask, leaning forward. 

"Not really," he said. "I would like a chance to date now." 

"Anyone in particular you like?" 

He shook his head. 

"Well, Sporto..." you tease. "Are you gonna show me those skills you have? Time's a-wastin'." 

The athlete straightens up, clearing his throat. 

"You've been hanging out with Bender WAY too much," he said. "Plus I barely know you." 

"So? You said yourself that you've played this game a few times." 

"Yea. Mostly the ones I've kissed were friends I knew." 

"Well...we've been in detention for..." you say, pretending to look at an imaginary watch, then imitated a sarcastic version of Vernon. "Six hours and fifty-four minutes." 

Andrew laughs at your imitation of the hated vice principal of Shermer High. 

"Well, can't say this whole Saturday we've gotten to know each other better," Andrew said. "I suppose we can get passed the awkwardness and play the game." 

He steps up to you, standing at 5'7'' to (your height). His white sneakers shuffle on the carpet as he stands in front of you. He leans forward and just as he is about to kiss you...

*ZAP!*

"OW!" you both exclaim. 

You both realized that you got shocked from Andrew dragging his feet on the carpet. You laugh it off and proceed with the kiss. Andrew leans in, cupping his hands your head; his thumb brushes along your jawline. His nose is just inches away from yours. You gaze into his blue eyes with (your eye color). 

Taking a breath, he plants a kiss on your lips. Given Andrew has experience, he is shy at first, then becomes more passionate. His tongue begins to tease your lips. You open your mouth to let him taste you. His fingers thread (your hair length and color) as he gets into the kiss. 

You pull yourself closer to Andrew, wrapping your arms around him. You feel his muscles beneath his tank top as you press into him. His smell envelops you: soap, deodorant, and a tiny bit of some kind of aftershave. 

He takes a break and moves to your neck, going down to the base and back up again; his breath tickles your skin. You can feel your jugular pulsing beneath. It sends goosebumps all over your skin. He returns back to your lips. 

Your fingers comb through his soft hair, mussing it up as you continue kissing. You go for his neck, giving him some kisses, licks and nips. He lets out a sharp exhale at this as you go for his ear. You tease it with some licks and nips, making him shiver with pleasure. 

His hands go down your back. He massages the small of your back for a moment before he cups your ass, giving it a quick squeeze. 

His hands start to explore your body. Once he finds the hem of your shirt, his fingers caress your flesh. They feel rough and calloused due to playing sports, but they're gentle. 

"OK, stud!" called Bender. "Time's UP!"

Bender opens the door to see the two of you locked in an embrace with Andrew's hand just a few inches up your shirt. He hoots and cheers. The two of you walk out of the room, greeted by the rest of your classmates. 

"Alright, Sporto! Getting to second base!" he said. "Maybe next time, you'll hit a home run!" 

"Dude, shut up!" he exclaimed, red in the face with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. 

"Hey, man. Don't get your tights in a knot," Bender said. 

"You wear tights?" you asked arching an eyebrow. 

"No. I don't wear tights!" Andrew responded. "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." Brian added. 

"Shut up!"


	4. Allison Reynolds (The Basket CasexReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the mysterious girl spend Seven Minutes in Heaven

...the switchblade spun around and around for quite a while. It went to a slow down until it pointed to the mysterious girl with dark hair. 

"OK then," Bender said. "(Your name), and..." He stopped trying to think of the dark haired girl's name. "Whatever your name is, in there, seven minutes..." 

The mysterious girl glared at Bender with dark eyes. It was pretty clear that he didn't bother to know what her name was. She stood up, marched towards the room where you would be spending Seven Minutes in Heaven, brushing roughly past Bender with her shoulder. 

You follow behind her and the door closes behind you. 

You sat there with the mysterious girl. There's a long uncomfortable silence between the two of you. You study her: her dark hair is disheveled and hangs over her face. Almost like she's trying not to be seen. Her face is very pale and expressionless. Her clothes are all black. Her sweater is too big on her. She wears a black and white scarf around her neck. Her skirt is long, covering her legging clad legs. She clutches herself tightly as if to tell you she doesn't want to be touched. 

"So...do you have a name?" you asked. 

The girl just stares at you silently. As if she were studying you intently. The silence is deafening and even more uncomfortable. You sense she isn't comfortable playing this game. 

"Look, we don't have to play if you don't want to. It must be weird enough being in here," you said. 

"I'll play," she said in a voice. 

"OK. So...can you tell me your name?" 

"Allison. I already know yours. Your name is (your name)...as in puke," she said with a grin. "Your date of birth is (birthdate). You're (your height), (hair color), (eye color). You live on (street name and number)." 

You stare wide eyed at Allison as she reveals this personal information about you. 

"Whoa! Are you psychic?" 

"No!" she replied still smirking. 

You stare dumbfounded at Allison. How the hell would she have known all that?!

"Would you mind telling me how you know all this?" 

She gives a shit eating grin, then reveals a wallet in her hand. You pat your pants pockets and are unable to believe she did that!

"What the hell?!" you exclaim. "Give it back!"

She tosses it to you with a mischievous grin, watching you catch it and tuck it away in your pocket. 

"You're a thief," you said angry. 

Upon realizing what slipped out of your mouth, you immediately regret saying this to her. Allison glares at you offended. 

"I'm not a thief!" she responded. 

"Sorry," you apologize. "But still you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." 

"What's there to steal anyway?" she said. "Just two dollars and pictures of your family."

Clearing your throat, you decide to stay focused on the game. 

"So, have you played games like this before?" 

"Have you?" she responded, deflecting the question.

"Well...once or twice when I was younger," you said. "Have you?" 

"I've done plenty of stuff," she responded. "I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal."

You stare with complete disbelief as the basket case revealed her personal life. You could only imagine what kind of messed up shit she got into. 

"Such as?" you asked. 

"Do you REALLY want to know?" she inquired with raised eyebrows. 

Sensing that this question was pushing the limits, you decide you don't even want to go there. 

"Not really, but I think I get the idea," you said. "So...do you want to kiss?" 

"Sure." 

You step up to Allison, who stands at 5'5". She looks at you through her bangs. You lean in to go for it when she stops you. She looks terrified as you step into her space.

"Actually, I haven't done anything," she admits. 

"What?! Then why did you say all that stuff then?" you exclaim.

She looks at you. "I'm a compulsive liar," she said sadly. 

You frown a bit. "You shouldn't lie to people," you scold. 

"Are you going to lecture me or kiss me?" she said, crossing her arms. "We don't have a lot of time." 

Shaking off the disbelief, you decide to get on with it. Gently, you move away her long bangs, revealing her face. She looks pretty cute if she put her hair back. Her eyes are lined with dark eyeliner, which is smudged from her brimming tears. Her pale face is dotted with light freckles. 

You decide to keep your hands off for now since it's pretty clear she's not comfortable with being touched. You lean in to Allison, brushing her nose. She responds by closing her eyes, letting out an exhale...almost eager to kiss. Her lips part in anticipation and she leans into your face. 

It's pretty clear she's eager to kiss as her lips stay parted the entire time almost as if she were teasingly inviting you, but knows you don't want to push her. You decide to take a risk and taste her. She shrinks a bit, but she comes back. 

Allison's hands grab the side of your head, threading your fingers in your (hair length and color). Your fingers go to her messy black hair. It feels so soft and there's a scent of acrylic paint, ink, charcoal, and paper that envelops you. You noticed she was drawing earlier in detention and found she's an excellent artist. 

You massage her scalp gently and she moans lightly against your lips. She decided to take a risk and taste your mouth. Her tongue pokes at your mouth playfully as if to say, 'come on over and play'. You sense a smirk on her lips as you continue to kiss. 

As you and Allison continue to kiss, you slowly put your hands on her waist. It feels slender under those heavy layers of clothes. She shivers at your touch, then relaxes. You gently kiss her cheek. This feels like that romantic painting by Gustav Klimt's The Kiss. She smiles with a relaxed look as if she were enjoying it.

"TIME'S UP!" Bender called, opening the door. 

You and Allison are found in a romantic embrace. Bender stares dumbfounded at the two of you, along with your other classmates. 

"Oh how ROMANTIC!" Bender quipped sarcastically, fake swooning as if he were watching a romantic movie. 

"Hey, man! This isn't your own personal peep show!" Andrew shot back. "Knock it off!" 

"I thought it was really sweet," Claire said with a smile. 

Allison stepped away from you and walked out of the room. With dark eyes, she looked straight at Bender. 

"I nailed (your name)," she said with a grin. 

Bender looked at the two of you dumbfounded and confused, trying to work out the logic of what was just said and what he just saw. You snicker, shaking your head as you know Allison just straight up lied.


	5. Claire Standish (The PrincessxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Claire, the popular, yet fiery girl, spend Seven Minutes in Heaven

...the tip of the switchblade then pointed straight at the cherryhead that sat next to Andrew. She stares right at you with her chocolate brown eyes. 

"Nice!" Bender said with a salacious grin. "Looks like Cherry is going to get popped by (your name)." 

"Bender, SHUT UP!" she said, her fiery temper flaring up. 

"Yea, SHUT UP!" you agree. "You've been spreading enough sexual tension around like an STD since the game started!"

The princess stood up and smoothed out her brown wrap around skirt with her hands, walking towards the enclosed room with you following behind. Once inside, Bender stuck his head in. 

"Have fun, lo-vers!" he taunted, then proceeded to make kissing and sex noises.

"Fuck off!" you said, shoving his face out, then slammed the door. 

You look at Claire who had flush in her cheeks due to her annoyance from Bender. 

"Sorry about that," you apologize. 

"God! He's such an asshole!" she said disgusted, shaking her head. 

You nod lightly. The two of you stand in the room, looking at each other. You study the princess: her fiery, short hair is a match to her temper, her cheeks are a pink blush, her chocolate brown eyes are decorated with mascara and eyeliner. Her lips shine with a sheen of pink lipstick that she probably reapplied for the umpteenth time today. Her attire speaks of expensive taste: a silk pink top, a wraparound skirt, a brown leather belt that gave her waist an hourglass shape, and leather boots. She has two sets of earrings in her lobes: both are diamond studs. Probably a Christmas gift. She wears a diamond ring on her right hand along with a very expensive watch made of real leather. 

"Have you ever played this game?" you asked her. 

"Once or twice," she said, looking at her pink manicured fingernails. "I've played at a few parties and at camp...but I didn't do the whole open mouthed thing." 

She cringes as she says the last sentence. You smile to yourself as you realize the princess is not as quite pristine as you'd imagine. You try to think of what else to ask Claire. 

"Have you dated anyone?" 

"A few," she said. "Sometimes my parents would set me up for dates with their friends' kids. They were kind of boring or gross." 

"Anyone from school?" 

"Not really. My parents don't like me dating anyone from school...unless they're popular or rich." 

"Sounds like an arranged marriage if they're having you date very specific people." 

Claire laughed. "That's exactly what it is. It's so stupid." 

"Who would you like to date?" 

"Honestly," she said. "I'd like to date someone my parents DIDN'T approve of." 

"Like Bender?" you quip sarcastically.

She made a disgusted face. "Hell, NO!" 

"Sounds like he'd be the perfect match if he's someone your parents didn't approve of," you said joking. 

Claire thinks this over for a moment. "I'd consider it if he'd quit being such a perverted asshole." 

After a beat, you two look at each other. 

"You wanna get on with the game?" you asked. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Sure," she said smiling.  

She fluffs her red hair a bit and smooths out her clothes like she's getting ready or something. She spritzes on an expensive perfume from her leather purse. You resist the urge to roll your eyes. She steps up to you, standing at 5'8", maybe on account of the heel in her boots. She gazes into your (eye color) with her brown ones. 

You see she's definitely ready, but slightly nervous. You reach for her waist, but stop because you're worried she won't like it if you touch her.

"May I?" you asked. 

She chuckles, shaking her head. 

"You may," she said. "You don't have to treat me like I'm some delicate flower. I can handle it." 

"I just thought I'd be polite," you said. 

"I appreciate the sentiment though," she said with a smile. 

You wrap your hands around her waist. You gaze into her eyes. You lean in and kiss her lips. Her lips are a bit wet from her lipstick; they're plump and sweet; you could've sworn you tasted something rich with a hint of strawberries. Her expensive perfume envelops you. Her lips part teasingly and let's you in. 

She pulls away momentarily, then leans towards the base of your neck and plants a kiss right there. She does it a few more times. 

"You've done this before?" you ask.

"Mm-hmm," she said with a coy smile. 

She kisses your neck with her lips, going along your jaw line until she's back at your lips. She opens them, allowing you to come inside and dance with her tongue. She gets more into it, her fingers in your hair. 

Looks like the princess isn't so pristine after all, you think smirking. 

You thread her fiery hair; it feels a bit stiff due to the hairspray and mousse she probably used to style it. How it was now was completely destroyed. You press her into you, feeling her soft breasts beneath you. The feeling of her silk shirt under your fingers as you run her hands up her back is exquisite. 

You decide to give her some necking. You kiss along her jawline and nip her ear. She lets out a gasp; her fingernails dig into your back feeling like tiny little knives. You continue down her throat, her perfume lingering beneath your nose. You pause to give it some sucks, which send shivers up her body and little moans. 

You plant worshipful kisses on her collarbones until you reach the hollow of her neck. She throws her head back, allowing you. Your hands have gone to her shoulders now and her hands are around your waist. 

You hand trails from the back of her shoulders to a soft breast. She pulls away briefly. You realize what was going on and pull it away immediately for fear of pissing her off. 

"Sorry," you said. 

"It's OK..." she said panting. "Just don't do it again." 

You nod. The two of you decide to continue where you left off. The kisses got more and more passionate as time went by. Given it was getting heated, you did touch her breast again. But she didn't say anything this time. You fondle it and squeeze it, which made her arch into you. 

"WOOHOOO!!!!" cheered Bender as he opened the door. "Looks like Queenie's not so pristine after all!"

Claire and you turn to see a salacious grin on the criminal's face as he had been watching you this whole time and didn't bother to announce the time was up. She stormed up to Bender with a fiery look in her eye and slapped him a few times. 

"Hey, it was an accident!" he said. 

"You're an asshole!" she seethed.


	6. John Bender (The CriminalxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend Seven Minutes in Heaven with the bad boy, Bender

...the switchblade came to a stop as it pointed directly at the one person you dreaded having to spend Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

The criminal gave a smirk as he saw his knife was pointing at him. He shot up to his feet with extreme joy. 

Oh LORD! you thought. 

He had been an annoying pain in the ass since the game began with his sexual comments at everyone. You were starting to regret even suggesting this game since Bender got into it. Maybe TOO into it. 

"Alright!" he said smiling with absolute delight. "You..." He pointed to you. 

Then himself, "Me..." 

Then at the room where you were going to spend Seven Minutes in Hell, "Room...seven minutes! Heaven!" 

You get up from the floor with an exasperated sigh. He tucked his switchblade into his pocket and followed behind you. You hear the clink of his boots and wallet chain with each step. 

"Nice ass, (your name)," he taunted, making a sexy growl. 

You roll your eyes at this comment. Typical Bender. He opened the door to the room and let you in, gesturing it like a 'gentleman'. 

"Ladies first," he quipped sarcastically. 

You scoff. God! He was so annoying. He closed the door behind him. Your cheeks are blushing as the bad boy looked you over. 

You look Bender over, seeing the ragged red plaid button up shirt over the long sleeved white shirt. His tattered faded pants with biker boots that were falling apart; a bandana on the left ankle. The biker gloves on his hands. His messy neck length dark hair hid the earrings in his left ear. The olive skin. His dark eyes that stared intensely at you like a predator observing its prey with a razor sharp smirk as he looked you over. 

"Just so you know," he began. "I don't do that mushy, lovey dovey shit to warm you up. I go in head on whether you're ready or not." 

You figured he'd say that. Given he liked challenges (which earned him seven...or was it eight, detentions in just one day), you decide to play this game by making it too easy for him. He'd probably turn it into a challenge one way or another. 

"Go ahead," you said, crossing your arms. 

The criminal stared dumbfounded when he heard your words. He blinked a few times as if he didn't hear you correctly. 

"Wait...that's it?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "You're makin' it TOO easy for me, (your name)." 

"Am I?" you challenged. "You're the one flapping your gums and not getting to work. Go ahead, you big stud. Dive in." 

He scoffed. "Seriously?" 

"Did I stutter?" you said with an arched eyebrow. 

Another scoff from the delinquent as you press his buttons. 

"God! You are so fuckin' annoying!" he retorted. 

You laugh. "And you're still talking," you state. "Are you afraid?" 

A derisive snort came from Bender as he heard those words. "Me? Afraid? No way." he said. "I've done this plenty of times." 

"OK. So...what are you waiting for? You said you were going in head on. So go right ahead." 

"Alright, (your name)," he said. 

He approached you, standing about 5'10; his dark eyes are piercing yours with a wolfish expression, ready to pounce on you like a deer. He grabbed you roughly around the waist. You don't bother to resist. He pulls you into him, pressing his body into yours. 

Almost immediately, you are enveloped by his scent: sawdust, motor oil, body odor, cigarettes and dope. You feel his hands cup your ass and give it a squeeze. You bit your lip as the criminal pressed you into him. Despite he's not as athletic as Andrew, you can feel hard muscle beneath his shirt. 

His mouth is almost immediately upon you. His kisses are rough and hungry. He tongues your mouth, not even giving you a chance to catch your breath. 

You decide to fight for dominance since he likes a challenge. You tongue his mouth, giving his tongue a suck, then bite his lip. He pulls away, panting with a wet lipped grin. 

"My, my!" he crooned. "Aren't you a feisty one, (your name)."

"You're STILL talking, Johnny," you tease. 

He chuckles. Bender threads his fingers in your hair, pulling it so your head is at a good angle for him to continue his kisses. You and him keep fighting over dominance. You thread his hair and give it some tugs, massaging his scalp. 

Deciding to take your challenge up a notch, he pushes you against the wall, knocking over whatever the fuck was in his way, pinning your arms above your head. His biker gloves feel rough on your skin. His hands are calloused from what you could guess was hard labor. Given his smell, you would guess he worked in shop class a lot, on cars or motorcycles, with wood. 

After a few more rough kisses, his mouth is on your neck, sucking, licking and biting. You're sure he was going to leave a mark. His hands explore you roughly. It sends shivers up your body.

Deciding to one-up him, you push him against a nearby desk, pinning him down, climbing on top. His wallet chain clinks as he's lying flat on his back, his dark hair is fanned out. You kneel next to him on the desk. 

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere, (your name)," he said with a smirk. 

You lean down to kiss his neck, sucking it. He lets out a moan, threading your hair with his fingers. You trail your kisses up to his ear to give it a lick and a few playful bites. He gasped, pulling your hair hard, but not too hard. You can tell he's enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

You push his shirt up to touch his torso, seeing some old scars and fresh bruises (possibly due to his home life). Almost immediately, he looks a bit...embarrassed? Scared? Like he didn't want you to see that. 

He's about to pull his shirt down to hide his shame, but you stop him. You look at him with compassion. He looks so vulnerable at that moment. He had told you about his home life during lunch. 

You kiss each scar lovingly. He watches as you proceed, surprised and confused by this treatment. 

"Why'd you do that?" he asked softly.

"Because," you said with a shrug. "Sometimes it's good to have a little tenderness."

You return to his lips, giving him tender kisses. He returns it, cupping your jaw. You caress a scar on his rib with a finger. He shivered at your touch. 

Bender flips you down on the desk so that he's hovering over you. He leans down and teases your collarbones with bites, sucks and kisses until he reaches the hollow of your neck. His hands push your shirt up to feel you up again.  Then he kisses your torso, followed by teasing licks and nips. He looks up at you with sexy eyes. 

"You taste really good," he said huskily. 

You're completely red in the face. He comes back up to kiss you again. His hand grabbed your leg and you hook it around his waist. 

He went to town again on your neck, his hands feeling you up, your fingernails clawed his back...

You are interrupted by a loud bang of the door opening and an even louder voice shouting when you're in the middle of your passion. 

"JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY!!!" 

The two of you look over and see the shocked face of the much hated vice principal, Richard "Dick" Vernon, staring at the two of you in flagrante on a dusty desk. 

"Hey, Dick!" Bender said flippant. "You ever heard of knocking, you perv?"

The man glares in complete disgust when he sees the two of you entangled in one another's arms in a compromising position. Your neck is covered in red, wet love bites. Vernon marches over to the two of you. 

"Alright, what are you doing?! What are...you two!" he ordered sharply, pulling Bender off of you to his feet. "Break it up! What's the matter with you?! C'mon! For Christ sake!" 

You straighten yourself out, embarrassed Vernon had seen you all exposed. Bender doesn't seem bothered by the situation, given this was a usual thing for him. Vernon is not pleased with the situation after what he just witnessed. 

"You two! My office...NOW!" he said, pointing to the door. "Let's go!"


	7. Game Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...unfortunately the fun is spoiled by the strict vice principal, Richard “Dick” Vernon, after he catches you and the Club playing games during detention.

You and the Breakfast Club are sitting in the library at the desks. Vernon has separated everyone, placing the boys and girls on different sides of the room.

The man is pacing up and down the aisles like a caged tiger, glaring at each of you with his hands on his hips. He is not pleased with the situation at all. 

He stands at the front of the desks and begins to speak. 

"Sex..." he began. "In the library...during detention."

"Technically, sir, we weren't having sex," you speak up. 

"Watch it, (your name)!" he warned with an icy glare. "You're on thin ice."

He paused again, looking at each of you. It seems like he was thinking about what to say in regards to what he had seen.

"All of you..." he said, pointing a finger at everyone in the room. "Should be _ashamed_ of yourselves for having the _nerve_...to engage in such inappropriate behavior like this. And on school grounds no less..."

Brian lowered his head, his face was red with shame. Claire blushed, her eyes were downward. Allison hid under her hooded jacket. Andrew frowned, looked ashamed. Bender just didn't give a shit. You had to admit you were pretty embarrassed. 

"While I am fully aware that your teenage hormones are in overdrive," he said. "Shermer is not a place for such immodest and lewd behavior."

You had to hold in your laughter because every word that came out of Vernon's mouth was just hilariously awkward. He was such a pretentious prick. 

"And detention is certainly NOT your own personal hotel room where you can romp around like a bunch of sexed up animals whenever you please."

Oh God! You can't hold your laughter in anymore! You let an audible snort escape as you listened to the vice principal prattle on with his lecture. 

"Something funny, (your name)?" Vernon asked; his steely gaze locking on you. "You think this is cute? You think this is bitchin', is that it?!"

You wipe your smile off your face immediately and lower your head at the tone of the vice principal's stern words. 

"Let me tell you something," he said. "Behavior like this always ends up putting you in a bad position. That's how you end up..."

"Getting STDs? Pregnant?" Bender interjected. "Yea...we know all about it, Dick. We went to Sex Ed."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" Vernon shot back.

As the despised vice principal scanned you and your classmates, he contemplated what punishment to give all of you.

"Because of your lewd behavior today in detention," Vernon said. "Everyone will stay an extra seven minutes for detention."

All of you groan. Brian's eyes widened and went white as a sheet. Claire let out a scoff, closing her eyes. Andrew mumbled a quiet 'shit'. 

"And each of you are going to write an essay..." Vernon continued and started handing out papers and pencils to each of you.

All of you roll your eyes with exasperation. Christ! Could it get any worse?!

"Of no less than 1,000 word...describing to me how you will have control over your...lascivious urges."

He paused. 

"And I'll be keeping an eye on all of you to make sure you work on your essay," he concluded. 

Great! Just fucking great! 

While all of you were working on your essays, Vernon made sure you did your work. His steel gray eyes were burning into each of you as he paced up and down the aisles. Watching like a hawk. 

Detention really sucks.


End file.
